


Connie [PODFIC]

by anneapocalypse



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Friendship, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Undercover Missions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 07:01:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15067727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anneapocalypse/pseuds/anneapocalypse
Summary: A reading ofConnieby punishandenslavesuckers (starkraving).There were times during Project Freelancer that Agent Connecticut was happy.





	Connie [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [starkraving](https://archiveofourown.org/users/starkraving/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Connie](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/392090) by starkraving. 



> This one has been a long time coming, but I’m thrilled to finally post it for RvB Ladies Week. Many thanks to Rae for writing this, one of my favorite RvB fics of all time, and giving me permission to read it here.
> 
> Music used in this podfic is from “Message from CT” and “The Darkness of CT” by Jeff Williams, from the Red vs. Blue Season 10 soundtrack.


End file.
